Video Airlines (Episode)/Transcript
*view of a tall, green houseplant covers the shot. *'Garfield:' Careful Odie, emerges from the plant while wearing a green army helmet. We could be under attack at any moment. suddenly appears and begins to lean on Garfield's head. The enemy is armed and dangerous. Keep your head down. pushes Odie beneath the plant. Here it comes! Get down! *pulls the plant's leaves together while watching Jon Arbuckle making popcorn. Jon pulls the lid off the popcorn maker before popcorn pieces fly out. Garfield and Odie have their mouths open to catch the popcorn. After the pieces stop flying out, Jon is lying on the floor surrounded by popcorn, with a bowl on his head. He takes the bowl off, and scoops some popcorn off the floor. Garfield and Odie appear to him. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Let's go find a good movie on TV. There's nothing like a movie and popcorn. trio begin to walk out the room. *'Garfield:' Movie and Pizza! Movie and Pizza! *trio sit in the armchair in front of the television. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Okay, everyone set? switches on the television to the channel "The Mediocre Movie Matinee". *'"Mediocre Movie Matinee" Announcer:' "And now back to today's "Mediocre Movie Matinee" presentation: "Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage 2". film begins with a blond man holding a brunette woman. As he is about to kiss her, he stops himself. *'Actor:' You! You're not Sylvia! pulls off her "face", revealing Sylvia to be a purple alien with a trunk, a large mouth and multiple eyes. It grabs onto the actor. You're one of the Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage... Two! trio appear unexcited. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Let's see what else is on. changes the channel to "Adequate Theater". *'"Adequate Theater" Announcer:' We return now to today's feature presentation, here on "Adequate Theater". Fu Creatures on the Rampage 2" from the previous channel begins to play. *'Actor:' You! You're not Sylvia! You're one of the Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage... Two! *Jon looks at the television in disappointment, Garfield takes the popcorn from Jon's bowl. Jon changes the channel several times, and ends up on Binky the Clown. *'Binky the Clown:' HEEEEEEY KIDS!!! It's your old pal Binky! looks at the television in surprise before pulling his ears down. *'Jon Arbuckle:' I am desperate. I'd even watch Binky! miserably looks at the camera. *'Garfield:' Otherwise known to fans of this show as "that awful clown". is now holding a pull switch. *'Binky the Clown:' And now, here's a special Binky surprise! pulls it down to reveal the "Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage 2". *'Actor:' You! You're not Sylvia Garfield looks through the television guide, Jon looks at the television in disbelief. You're one of the Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage... Two! stops on a page before showing Jon. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Good idea. I'll try the Spanish language channel. changes the channel to the "El Cine Spectacular". *'El Cine Spectacular Announcer:' Ahora regresamos a la película Fu Creatures on the Rampage 2" now begins to play in Spanish. *'Actor:' ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tu no eres Sylvia! ¡Tu eres una de las criaturas de kung fu en rampage... Dos! covers his eyes, while Garfield reads the TV guide again. *'Garfield:' The educational channel is running a documentary: "The Making of Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage 2." *opens their front door, and begins to exit. *'Jon Arbuckle' I'm in the mood for a movie this evening, and since there's nothing on, we'll just go rent a movie. and Odie exit the house seconds later. *'Garfield:' Movie and Pizza! Movie and Pizza! *''car is parked in front of a large building called "Video Everything".'' *'Jon Arbuckle:' Maybe a drama? is passing through the shop's different video sections and shelves. No, a comedy; Maybe something with adventure? and Odie follow suit. *'Garfield:' Maybe something with anchovies? No pepperoni; Maybe sausage? walks up to the counter where the clerk is. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Hi, I'd like to open a membership here so I can rent some movies. *'"Video Everything" Clerk:' Fine, clerk pulls out a pen and several papers. just a few minor forms to fill out sir. I'll need to see your driver's license... the clerk begins to write, Jon takes his driver's license out from his wallet. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Got it right here. *'"Video Everything" Clerk:' Two major credit cards... takes out two credit cards. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Two major credit cards. *'"Video Everything" Clerk:' And a picture ID... takes out his picture ID. *'Jon Arbuckle:' A picture ID. *'"Video Everything" Clerk:' And three references from neighbors... takes out the three references. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Three references from neighbors. Garfield and Odie are scanning a video shelf. *'Garfield:' All excited about renting a tape, Odie? takes a blue tape off the shelf. *'Odie:' *Yawn.* looks at Odie in surprise. *'Garfield:' You don't care!? Odie, don't you points at the tape. understand the value of video tapes in the world today? They provide a way to travel the world without leaving your chair; or the vicinity of your refrigerator. *''This may appear'' throws the tape into the air, and begins to spin it on his finger. to be a video tape, his finger, Garfield throws the tape into the air. The tape comes back down as a top hat, which the cat catches. *''But it's a first class ticket'' to a great escape, *''Take a journey to where the tropical sun shines,'' *''Just take a trip on video airlines!'' *''Now turn the knob on your TV set,'' *''It'll send you faster then a turbo jet,'' *''From your living room to where a friendly martian dines,'' *''Just take a trip on video airlines!'' *''You can: Sail the Nile,'' *''Climb Mount Everest,'' *''Mingle with society, where they never rest,'' *''The Arctic Circle,'' *''Trafalgar Square,'' *''A video can take you nearly everywhere!'' *''From the densest jungle,'' *''To the emptiest space,'' *''Wild adventures,'' *''Any place!'' *''You can be a soldier or a star,'' *''Your imagination tells you who you are!'' *''So grab a bunch of the movies here,'' *''Places oh so far become oh so near,'' *''Spend some time in the desert,'' *''Or the sheltering pines,'' *''Jungle vines,'' *''King Solomon's mines,'' *''While your bod reclines,'' *''Your tummy dines,'' *''Just take a trip on video airlines!"'' *'"Video Everything" Clerk:' A letter from your third grade teacher... *'Jon Arbuckle:' Here it is. *'"Video Everything" Clerk:' Photo of you in a zebra costume... *'Jon Arbuckle:' Here you go. *'"Video Everything" Clerk:' Klopman diamond... *'Jon Arbuckle:' Here! When can I rent a tape? *'"Video Everything" Clerk:' Right now, here's your rental card. *'Jon Arbuckle:' I made it! Okay, let's see what's left to rent... *'"Video Everything" Clerk:' Oh too bad. Everything's been rented. *'Odie:' *Barks*. *'Jon Arbuckle:' I'll take it! What ever it is, I'll rent it! Come on guys! *'Jon Arbuckle:' Okay guys, it's movie time! *'Actor:' You! You're not Sylvia! You're one of the Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage... Two! *'Garfield:' This is the only movie in the entire world! *'Jon Arbuckle:' We're not watching this. Guys, I'm afraid we're gonna have to do something drastic... *'Garfield:' You mean? *'Jon Arbuckle:' We're actually going to go out to a movie theater. We'll go to that new multi cinema. They have thirty seven screens. *'Garfield:' All of which will be showing "Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage 2". *'Usher #1:' Here, 29. Okay, go right for three blocks, hang a left, and wait for the tram. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Here it is guys. Now, before we go in, tell me: Are you showing "Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage 2"? *'Usher #2:' Absolutely not. *'Jon Arbuckle:' At last! I wonder what this movie is. *'Garfield:' Here comes the title... "Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage... Three"! *'Jon Arbuckle:' It's... It's the sequel... *'Garfield:' They made another one! *'Odie:' *Whimpers*. *'Jon Arbuckle:' Let's get out of here! *'Creature:' *Laughs* You're not staying? *'Jon Arbuckle:' Uhhhhh... *'Actor:' You! You're not Sylvia! You're one of the Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage... Three! *'Jon Arbuckle:' It's not a bad movie. *'Garfield:' What do ya say Odie? Thumbs up? *'Odie:' Hmmm.... Mmm-mhmm. MORE EXPLANATIONS TO COME Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2